Como inicio nuestro amor
by Sayaka Dragneel
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como inicio el amor entre Peter Parker/ Spiderman y Wade Wilson/ Deadpool


Spiderman se balanceaba por la ciudad de New York buscando un edificio en el cual instalarse y poder descansar. ya llevaba 3 horas haciendo vigilancia como le había indicado Fury. por culpa de ese tuerto tenía que quedarse hasta las 3 a.m, ya que mañana era sábado debía hacerlo. odiaba a Fury infinitamente por eso, pero agradecía que la ciudad estuviera tranquila, esa noche lo único que tuvo que detener fueron 2 asaltos. se sentó en el edificio sintiendo como el frío aire del invierno lo hacía temblar al estar en contacto con su cuerpo: odiaba el invierno definitivamente.

(Mientras su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos, un hombre vestido con un traje negro y rojo estaba haciéndole señas. Spiderman ya resignado, con sus telarañas, subió a Deadpool al edificio. el mercenario al tenerlo en frente al castaño se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Peter aceptó gustoso el abrazo de parte de Wilson.)

Wade: hace tiempo que no te veo Petey - pay (lo dice alegremente mientras se saca su mochila y la coloca en el suelo)

Peter: no que estabas de viaje Wade? (es interrumpido rápidamente ya que Wade le ha colocado una bufanda en el cuello y una manta sobre sus hombros) qué haces?

Wade: Abrigándote. eres mi pareja, debo cuidarte, Peter.

Peter: (al escuchar eso se sonrojo levemente) gracias

Wade: no tienes porqué agradecer, es mi deber, tú eres mi sweetums, yo soy tu Deady, y aunque seas el increíble "hombre araña" (hace una mueca y con sus dedos las comillas), debo cuidarte de posibles resfríos (mientras sacaba de su mochila una lata de café y se la pasaba a Peter para que bebiera y no tuviera frío)

(Cuando Peter aceptó la lata de café se acercó lentamente la orilla en la cual pensaba sentarse, pero antes de hacerlo en ese frío suelo wade ya había colocada una segunda manta en el para que Peter no sintiera frío. Peter se había sentado y de un minuto a otro sintió el peso del rubio sobre el, el cual quien lo abrazaba de la cintura y lo acomodaba lentamente, además de ponerle una tercera manta sobre sus hombros, esta vez el doble del tamaño para cobijarlos a los dos. Con todos esos mimos de parte de Wilson, Peter no pudo evitar dormirse en esos cálidos brazos lo cual le traía un gran consuelo y un sentimiento de protección el que le encantaba.)

(Ya llegaron la 3 A.m y empezó a sonar el comunicador de Peter: ese que le dio S.H.I.E.L.D. La llamada era de nada mas y nada menos que de Nick Fury. Wade al escuchar ese aparato lo miró con odio, tomó delicadamente la muñeca de Peter y deseó mandar al demonio al tuerto, pero lo pensó bien y cortó la llamada. fue un gran error ya que esto traería consecuencias.

Como Spiderman no contestaba a Fury, este se empezó a preocupar por el chico temiendo lo peor, así que llamo al equipo del joven chico pidiendo que rastrearan el comunicador y lo buscaran. otro gran error de parte del jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D ya que ni él, ni los compañeros de Parker, ni los mismos Avengers se imaginaban que el castaño salía hace ya 6 meses con el rubio, [vaya forma de enterarse ¿no creen?.]

El equipo de Peter logró localizar el comunicador de Spiderman dándole a estos la señal sobre un edificio. al llegar al edificio lo primero que vieron fue una cabeza roja cubriéndose con una manta: una manta de por sí bastante grande. de una perspectiva u otra se notaba que esa persona más grande cubría a la más pequeña en esa manta, se acercaron lentamente para ver más de cerca y esta vez se sorprendieron mucho más al notar que el bulto mayor era Deadpool y en sus brazos el bulto pequeño era Spiderman.

Puño de Hierro se acercaba lentamente para no despertar al hombre más grande para evitar las represalias si se despertaba, cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca movió delicadamente el hombro del más joven para ver si éste se despertaba, pero lo único que logró fue que Peter se acomodara más en los brazos de Wade y decirle

Peter: 5 minutos más, Wade

Al escuchar esto sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos desde cuando el ojomiel llamaba a Wilson por su nombre, Puño de Hierro lo iba a intentar nuevamente pero tan solo al acercar su mano al chico mas joven esta fue detenida rápidamente por el mayor quien lo miró y dijo en voz baja

Wade: (susurrando) no ha descansado bien esta semana, déjenlo dormir un rato más... y díganle al tuertito que Spidey está bien y que yo lo llevaré a casa más tarde

White Tiger: por qué deberíamos creer en ti?

Wade: enserio quieren empezar a discutir ahora?, Pe... Spidey -pay está tranquilamente dormido, no molesten

Power Man: llamaremos a Fury y vendremos por ti Deadpool (antes de que el mismo Power Man pudiera llamar detrás de él apareció el mismísimo Nick Fury)

Nick Fury: no es necesario que me llamen

Nova: Señor encontramos a Spiderman y creemos que... (es interrumpido inmediatamente por Nick Fury)

Fury: si lo sé (mira a Wilson de pies a cabeza, mientras que Deadpool lo mira con un odio inmenso) Deadpool ésta es una orden, ¿ suelta de inmediato al joven araña

Wade: ¡qué! ¿Por qué? si no le he echo nada malo -caja blanca: la vez que tomamos a su unicornio lloró mucho - caja amarilla: fue con consentimiento de Petey - wade: hey el único que le puede decir Petey soy yo-

Nick: entonces demuéstralo, despierta al joven araña (apenas Nick dijo eso sacó su arma apuntándole a Wade en la cabeza por si se rehusaba, Wilson lo miró con odio y con cansancio, suspiró desistiendo de armar una pelea enorme que terminaría de seguro con Peter preocupado por él o con tal vez alguna herida sobre esos ojos miel que tanto amaba y eso el rubio no se lo perdonaría nunca, así que lo comenzó a mover para despertarlo)

Wade: Pe... Spidey despierta, te están buscando

Peter: Wade, no molestes y déjame dormir (dijo el joven araña mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para regresar a su sueño)

Fury: (al ver ese comportamiento en el arácnido Nick bajó su arma y la guardó) Spiderman, me gustaría saber qué ocurre aquí?

Peter al escuchar la voz de Nick Fury despertó sobresaltado y salió del lugar cálido en el que estaba, sintiendo el frio viento del invierno, antes de que pudiera volver a los brazos de Wade para protegerse del frió, Wilson ya lo tenía cubierto nuevamente con la manta mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Petey – pay de limón y sostenía la manta. el castaño volvió a sentir ese reconfortante calor y protección que sólo le brindaba el rubio, miro al hombre mayor frente a él y tomando valor y entrelazando las manos con Wade ya tenía claro que explicación que le daría a Fury) Qué necesitas, Fury?

Nick: ¿qué haces con deadpool hombre araña?

Peter: pues...

Wade: (antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo más acercó sus labios al oído de Peter para decirle en voz baja) Pet si no te sientes seguro sobre esto no es necesario que se lo digas ahora

Fury: Deadpool, aléjate de Spiderman

Wade: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Peter: NO, no quiero que se aleje

Fury: Spiderman, esto es una orden, aléjate Deadpool

Peter: me niego

Fury: se puede saber por qué

Peter: claro (en frente de todos los presentes Peter se quitó la máscara) porque salgo con él

Todos los presentes, excepto Wade que se acercó a Peter para darle un pequeño beso, habían quedado sorprendidos por tal respuesta. Nick se fijó en los dos hombres esta vez analizando la situación.

Fury: chico, los quiero ver a los dos en el Ellicarrier mañana a las 10 en punto (apenas Fury terminó de decir eso esto se fue junto con los demás)

Wade y Peter se miraron extrañados pero decidieron que era mejor volver a casa a descansar. desde que el castaño había perdido a tía May hace 10 meses atrás, éste había pasado por muchas bajas: dejó de ser el chico de antes, se sentía solo y de mal humor, tuvo que irse de la casa de la tía May ya que no podía mantenerla solo, estuvo en la calle por casi 2 meses, Fury y los demás lo buscaban por todos lados pero no lo encontraban, hasta que el mismo Deadpool lo encontró y se lo llevó a su apartamento. lo cuido por casi 2 meses enteros, al principio todo marcho mal: Wilson tenía que ir a buscar medicamentos y muchos alimentos porque Petey - pay estaba en los huesos y con una fiebre enorme, pasó una semana entera antes de que ojiavellanas se despertara y viera a Deadpool a su lado, durmiendo en una sentía confundido y mareado, intentólevantarse para ir al baño pero apenas lo intentó se cayó , el rubio lo había escuchado y corrió a socorrerlo ayudándolo, Peter simplemente se dejó 2 semanas más y el chico ya se había recuperado por completo, el chico más joven varias veces se levantaba para ver ese apartamento en el cual el hombre mayor vivía tuvo que pasar todo ese tiempo para tenerle confianza y saber que Deadpool no le haría daño, tuvieron que pasar 2 semanas más antes de que le pudiera ver la cara de Wilson y saber su nombre, así siguió pasando el tiempo y dándose las cosas con un Peter enamorándose de Wade y un Wade enamorándose de Peter para después el mayor no dejara que el chico se fuera de su casa y vivieran juntos (aunque ya lo hicieran desde que Wade encontró al moribundo chico) pasaron las cosas que tenían que pasar el rubio se enteró de que el menor era el hombre araña, éste volvió a S.H.I.E.L.D disculpándose con todos ahí por haber desaparecido 2 meses y demostrando que estaba bien.

Peter y Wade en el Ellicarrier se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. apenas entraron no sólo vieron a Fury si no que también a los Avengers quienes los miraron a los dos apenas entraron a la sala. hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Fury habló

Fury: Parker, me gustaría que me explicaras lo de anoche

Peter: ha... pues antes, ¡porque están los Vengadores aquí?

Tony: tememos que Deadpool te haya drogado

Steven: o algo peor

Wade: algo peor... se refieren a cuando Petey y yo estuvimos esa noche acá foll... (su boca fue tapada rápidamente)

Peter: jajajajajajajaja (rie nerviosamente) Wade no es necesario que se enteren de eso (lo dice nervioso)

Fury: y bien nos explicarás?

Peter: pues Wade y yo salimos hace bastante tiempo

Wade: 6 hermosos meses para ser exactos

Tony: y lo dices tan simple

Peter: pues sí

Steven: Peter, hablas enserio con Wilson

Wade: ho, por favor dejen de ser tan hipócritas, hace unos dos semanas atrás vi al capi y a Iron Man muy juntos, creo que cierto hombre rubio estaba metiendo algo en el trasero de... (antes de que Wade pudiera decir algo más Peter le cubrió la boca rápidamente y noto a los dos Héroes mayores bastante rojos)

Peter: bueno, en verdad amo a este hombre sea como sea y pues…

Fury: lo aceptaremos sólo con una condición

Peter: ha...

Fury: tiene que trabajar con nosotros

Wade: qué? gano el triple como mercenario solitario (en ese momento miro a Peter y este le ponía carita de perrito, en ese minuto supo que tendría que aceptar el trato) haaaaag por qué siempre haces eso?... ya está bien sólo por él. maldición, solo por mi Sweevetums

Nick: bien, entonces es un trato

Wade: ¡wujuuuuuu! venga Petey pay, hoy comeremos unas deliciosas CHIMICHANGAS Y YO LAS INVITO (wade decía esto tan emocionado y cargando a su novio en los hombros y saliendo de allí aunque no hubiera terminado la reunión)

Steven: están seguro de esto, podemos confiar en él?

Fury: si podemos, él ha cuidado a Peter todo este tiempo, después de investigar donde se quedaba Spiderman ya que la casa de su tía había sido vendida

Tony: pobre muchacho ha tenido que pasar por tanto solo

Fury: Wilson es quien le ha dado una estabilidad emocional y mientras lo siga haciendo hay que confiar en él, ¿ha quedado en claro?

Vengadores: sí

Después de tomar esa decisión definitiva y de que Peter y Wade comieran Chimichangas todo empezó a salir sobre ruedas y a tener una vida muy feliz, a pesar de los problemas todo salió bien

Fin


End file.
